degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zoë Rivas/@comment-4441793-20150113042334
Oh, after I post this here, the DTC will hear this too because they're biggest ''culprits. The fandom usually PRAISES queen bee-types. Yes, Zoe is showing her ass right now. Yes, Zoe is being awful to Frankie. Now, of course, I can argue forever how much I understand her mindset after being raped but seems to go in ear and out the other. But let me ask you, what makes Zoe different from the OTHER queen bees that ya'll thought was "so totally awesome HBICs <333333" when they were showing their asses? It's time for some much needed Zoe Rivas love and to set shit straight since niggas is so quick to pull her card. '''When Paige Showed Her Ass (Season One and Two(BEFORE the rape)' After hating on Ashley, clearly jealous of Ashley's popularity, envious of Ashley's relationship with an equally popular, cute boyfriend at the time(seriously, it was unnecessary to kiss Jimmy in Kwan's class; that Romeo/Juliet thing was a simple reading not a play, so you know she did that shit to be funny), degrading/bullying the younger students, attempting to throw her own best friend under the bus after they all ripped up Emma's anti-cheerleading article and worst of all, getting Terri drunk and purposely having her embarass herself because she was jealous that Spinner was possibly interested in a bigger girl. FANDOM: Paige is the ULTIMATE queen bee 4ever <333 Disclaimer: Forgive me. Paige Michalchuk is actually one of MY all-time favorites but I had to keep it 100. When Holly J Showed Her Ass (Season Seven and Eight) After ridiculing her own best friend Anya for two seasons straight, having a stink attitude with every and anyone for no good reason and bullying people until one girl(Alli) in particular has had enough and turned the tables on her. FANDOM: Holly J is totes HBIC! <333 When Marisol Showed---uh-uh, nope, nope. Not going there. ''' This was one exception to the rule. I'm not even going to get into her skeletons because THE FANDOM HAS NO PROBLEM bringing up the fucked-up shit she's done and throwing it in her face every chance they get. '''BECAUSE SHE'S BLACK. I'm not even gonna sugarcoat it; viewers can deny it all they want but you KNOW that's what it is. So, Marisol was another Zoe in this case but for two totally different reasons. It's the same reason people are ALREADY nitpicking at everything Shay does. Now, let's get back to Zoe. Considering how hard folks WORSHIPPED Paige and Holly J even before their individual redemption arcs, it's safe to say that a lot of viewers are only bashing Zoe for her wrongdoings because they don't want to admit to the REAL reason why they're mad at her. I said it before I will say again because it's REAL SHIT. She's "cock-blocking" Zaya 'and it just KILLS them that Zig is clearly head over heels for Zoe. Let it had been ANY other nigga, ANYONE else but Zig, the fandom would be sucking her coochie-hole right now. Just like they did in season 13 when she was being just as horrible as she's being right now(except for no excuse whatsoever) because they were counting on her to stop that Matlingsworth action. Fast forward to season 14, if Zig was never written in to be a potential love interest of Zoe's, we wouldn't be hearing no "''Oh, poor Frankie, Zoe's the devil" ''instead we would be hearing "''Go Zoe! Frankie deserves it after slut-shaming you after you got raped". ''Because, of course, it's impossible to be rational and understand the individual pain that both Frankie ''and Zoe are entitled to feel instead of demonizing the latter. *Rolls Eyes* Where were you when MAYA needed this sympathy from Zoe's tormenting? Right? Cheering Zoe on and counting the days until she snatches Miles away(before you saw a possibility that Tristan would do just that) to give Zig that space and opportunity to be with Maya. This foundation of this current Zoe hatred isn't built on anything real. It is just as petty and fraudulent as the ten minutes viewers spent sucking Miles's dick when he was with Tristan. Then when Miles CURVED that nigga and showed that he was still in love with Maya, he became the spawn of Satan all over again like Zoe. LOL Just watch....IF(and don't you dare get your hopes up), Novas/Zoemund doesn't happen, Zoe would be right back in your good graces. It is so transparent, man. I can't stress it enough. Team Zoe/Novas/Matlingsworth all day <3 '''Ending Disclaimer: This doesn't apply to any wiki member at all.